


No Control

by Sandiaaa



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: 1975, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rich Girl, Slapping, Smoking, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandiaaa/pseuds/Sandiaaa
Summary: ** a work in progress **You have been shipped off to the United States by your father, a crime boss from Spain. You are expected to pick up on the money laundering and substance transport for the largest and most powerful cartel in Mexico. Spoiler— you’re very good at it.Flip Zimmerman, a detective for the Colorado Springs police department has been sent to infiltrate your organization.Will he take your organization down as he was trained to do? Will you be the one to make him stray from his career?18+ onlyTW: There is mention of substance and alcohol use.Can also be found on wattpad under username: _sandiaaa
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Family Business

You landed at Denver Int’l Airport on a Wednesday morning in July with the weight of the family business clinging to you, along with your carry-on bag. You ended up in Colorado because your father thought it would do you some good to get a taste of the family business. Of course, that meant leaving home and your current infatuation, Benjamin.

That still hurt.

_“I am sorry...” Benjamin said your name with a sigh “but I cannot follow you down this path.”_

Ugh. It’s not like you chose it.

Nonetheless, you could do nothing but get in the tinted gray Stingray your father bought you driven by the man you could only assume was your driver.

“Hi _señorita_ y/n, my name is Mauricio. I have been assigned as your driver and primary security detail” said the dirty blonde, approximately 5 foot 9, light-skinned man who was now relieving you of your one carry on bag and rolling suitcase.

You waved and signaled him to move along. Poor guy, its not like he was at fault for anything that had brought you to this miserable place. It was actually your lack of judgement when it came to men. After all, it was after crashing your Porsche with Benjamin in the passenger seat that had your father putting you on a plane the next day.

You got in the car just now remembering the sweatsuit you were in. Teal and comfortable, it was perfect for traveling because it hugged your body in all of the right ways. You were especially happy you wore it now as all you did was sleep for the hour and change it took to get to Colorado Springs.

Once you pulled up into the secluded driveway, it really started to settle in.

You saw the black guarded gate, the Spanish style Two-story mansion painted a shade of peach, the arches and many windows. Then theoverwhelming amount of plants extending over the circumference of the rotunda that served as a driveway and the fountain in the middle of it all really made you realize how real the family business was out of your world back in your homeland, Spain.

It was your family name that carried so much weight in domestic politics and crime watches all together. You went to the same elite prep school as the European ministers children went to. You partied with the elite crowd and participated in high society. Drugs, sure you’ve tried them, but it was mostly alcohol that got you in trouble. You did not go near drugs because at the age of 16 your father told you that it was part of our family business.

_“And you know what they say, ‘you should not smoke from your own stash, its bad for business’ mija,” your father once told you as you were high as a kite._

You sighed at the memory of your past years. Attending the University of Barcelona, where you had met your best friend Olga. She was such a great person. You almost hated that she got to live a normal life and get a normal boring job with the Finance and Entrepreneurship degree you both had earned at the ripe age of 22. It had only been a year since then and here you were about to assume a position you were basically bred for.

You made your way to the white front doors were greeted by a large Picasso mural, an original if that mattered.

“Daddy does really like his art,” you scoffed.

“Did you say something _mija_?”

You realized you weren’t alone when you turned around to find Alana. Alana was your nanny back home. Sure, you did not see her as a nanny after the age of 12, but she was a small piece of home your father sent out to the States before he sent you.

It is really like he had it all planned and was just looking for an excuse, you though as you rolled your eyes.

“Alana!” You exclaimed as you hugged her petite frame and smelled her blonde graying hair. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too my beauty.”

After greetings and catching up, Alana gave you a tour of the household: five-bedrooms, four baths, the kitchen the size of the master suite alone and the living room that was just beautifully adorned by modern furniture. You had finally arrived at the master suite and were more than excited for sleep.

You did not even wait for Mauricio to bring in your bags. You drifted into sleep with ease.

____________________________________________________________________________________

You woke up and it was light out. You turned over on your bed to read the clock, 11:17am. Jet-lag really did a number on you.

You got up and walked out of your room to find Alana in the kitchen hard at work.

“Good morning mi niña. I was not sure when you would wake so I got started on brunch. I made your favorite.”

You sat on a stool near the breakfast bar as she put together your favorite meal.

“Thank you Alana. This really means a lot.”

You ate in peace and then decided you should shower.

You made your way back to your room. It was the first time you were able to really appreciate its beauty, at least in your eyes. Daddy always hated your preferred color palette, black, gray and the occasional red. Your room was a shade of gray, with a white bed frame sitting in the middle of the bedroom. A vanity on the left next to the entrance to the walk in closet and bathroom. The spin bike you had asked for just near the window nook.

You entered your walk-in closet which Alana had stocked with the latest trendy clothes. Thigh high boots, bell bottoms, and clothes that she knew would fit your body just right. She also selected a good amount of hair accessories in the rare case you wanted any. Then made your way to bathroom that was easily the size of an average apartment in Colorado Springs. Black and gray mosaic tile throughout the walls and floor. White ceramic sink on a set of solid black shelves, white tub and a glass door leading into a shower. Your own little dark oasis. Alana did a great job decorating the place.

A hot shower made a great place for deep thought.You dreaded this moment, the time when you would have to think of everything that was to come. You see your family was a very big part of the Guadalajara Cartel. In charge of laundering the money and sometimes product that was sent for the most powerful crime lord in Mexico.

You had only met him once and never wanted to meet him again. So your goal for the time you spent here was to do your job so well you would never have to be in his presence, just receive praise from afar.

After the shower, you slipped into another sweat pant set and headed to find Alana.

She knew exactly what you wanted as she saw you were all put together. She showed you to the office space.

Another dark oasis. Black and gray walls, marble desk, the woman knew you sometimes better than you knew yourself. You sat on the red desk chair and got down to business, reading reports.

You were deep into thought as you finished the latest report. A package had been held up by the postal office and you knew that this would set off an alarm with the feds.

You sighed and decided it was time to blow off some steam. You looked at the clock 9:20pm. You walked out of your office and headed to the stairs to the left of your office.

“Hey Mauricio! Make preparations, we are going out!” you yelled.

“Where to?” He yelled back.

“Take me to the hottest club in Colorado Springs,” you said as you strutted to your room just down the hall.


	2. This Will Have To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: alcohol use
> 
> For added effect, listen to any ABBA music you may have. I was totally listening to their essentials while writing this chapter.

You hated how much work it was to get out of the house. Mauricio drove the Stingray again, but this time you had company, a red truck following you with two men seated inside the cabin. You called them crayons. Although there were many more at the house, you were glad you only had to go out with two of them.

Green, a man of few words,was about six-foot-five, brown hair, light-skinned, blue eyes and the size of a wall really. He was shipped directly from Spain to act as muscle and butcher if ever needed. Tonight he was wearing a black short sleeved button up, jeans and heavy duty boots.

Blue, was sent from Guadalajara to oversee operations and really he was just great with guns. From what you’ve seen, he never walked around without a gun holster. He is five-foot-ten at best, brown skin and the deepest brown eyes you’d ever seen. Wearing a white button up, black holster around his shoulders and some black dress pants with black shoes, you knew he was probably the one accompanying you into the club tonight. You took the opportunity to tell him to keep his distance. If there was one thing you hated, it was drawing attention for a posse that was not of your choice.

You pulled up to Stan’s, the hottest club in Colorado Springs. A purple neon sign lit up the eve of the front entrance and shined a light on the line that wrapped around the brick building. You could feel the bass of the speakers from out on the side walk and you perked up.

Blue got off the truck and opened your door. You got off, showing off your silver sequined strappy dress that clung to your body just right and bonus it showed off the perfect amount of cleavage. You paired the dress with white thigh high boots and straightened your hair adding some class to it all. Your confidence was at an all time high as you headed to the bouncer and handed him a hundred dollar bill. He let you and Blue in.

Mauricio and Green took off to park the cars and wait around for this young rich girl to get her fix.

Once in the club, Blue went right and made himself basically invisible. You knew he’d be watching you, but you made your way to the bar to grab a club soda and some shots. You did not want to seem lonely so you asked the two ladies waiting for a drink to join you. One, two, three, done. You drank your club soda as you got into conversation with them. You learned their names, Jen and Carina. Not that you would have to remember them for long.

You knew alcohol was not the way to let loose. You did not get drunk as often as you used to in your teen years, but being in a foreign country gave you an excuse.

You made your way dance floor with them as you heard Gimme!Gimme!Gimme! playing.You loved ABBA. It felt good to let loose; act your age.

That’s when you saw a man staring at you. Very tall, dark hair of a decent length, pale skin,wearing a beige stripped shirt and black jeans. He met your gaze and you quickly turned in the other direction.

You paid no mind, kept dancing. You lost Jen and Carina at some point because you seemed to be swallowed by the crowd and ended up in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by strangers. You felt large hands grab your waist from behind and your body reacted to the touch.

Without looking back you kept dancing as yet another ABBA song filled the large room. You grinded on the man that felt like he towered over you. You felt his gaze often. You did not want to turn around as you probably would find an unattractive sicko and pull away quickly. This stranger served as a distraction and you would take full advantage, that is until he twirled you and you had no other choice but to face him.

You stood in shock. The man that was staring at you just a while ago was now in front of you. As you got a closer look you noticed his piercing brown eyes, prominent nose, full lips and all of the spots that decorated his face— his scent was harder to ignore. He hovered over you until he yelled into your ear, “You really know how to catch someone’s attention.”

You continued to stand there, frozen with nothing to say. He must have thought you were playing dumb, but he brought his mouth to your ear once more as he said, “Names F...”

You managed to put your hand over his mouth before he disclosed his name.

“No names. Just dance with me.” You yelled and hoped he would get the point.

As you continued to dance, your remembered Benjamin’s reaction to your father’s decision.

_“I did not want this. I thought we would just live without needing to get into this,” Benjamin said._

_Tears threatening to come out of your eyes._

_“Please just come with me. We will not be in any danger, we will not make trouble.”_

_“No,” he said your name, “I was not made for this life, let alone follow you into my grave.”_

You had not come to the states to make friends or personal relationships. No, you had come to take on the family business, a dangerous one at that, and you had no business bringing anyone into it.

You made a reckless decision to turn around and face the stranger. You looked into his wide brown eyes and pressed your body into his. He could see the neediness in your eyes and feel your nipples harden as the thought of him between your legs aroused you.

Your assumption was confirmed when his lips met yours and lit the burning desire in your lower belly. His lips were merciless and his tongue even more so. Intoxicated by his taste of cigarettes and mint you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. You started feeling a bulge grow between you and him.

He broke free from you and yelled into your ear, “should we take this somewhere else?”

You shook your head at the thought of your security team accompanying you to a hook-up. “I’m not in the business of going home with strangers.”

“Then this will have to do,” said the handsome stranger as he leaned over to kiss you again in the middle of the dance floor.

You explored each other’s bodies through your clothes. He kneaded your nipples, you arched your back against him. He had even gotten some moans out of you. Gosh, you really had sex a week ago you really cannot be this horny.

It was something about his touch on your arms, neck and face. You were on fire. You knew you had to make a swift exit before you took back your earlier statement and let him take you anywhere you would be able to fuck.

With all of your might, you kissed him once more and said, “it’s my time to go.Thanks for such a great night.”

He looked at you confused. “You don’t have a curfew, do you?”

You laughed. “No. I just know when it is my time to make an exit.”

“Can I at least get your name?”

You internally battled for what seemed like ages. “No, but I do hope I run into you again,” you lied hoping you would not because it would not be the best for you both. You turned away and you left him on the dance floor looking confused.


	3. New Recruits

Your night out had almost been a month ago, yet you touched yourself day and night to the thought of the tall handsome stranger. You desperately tried to mimic the way he had touched you. You remembered his face, his smell and his hands on you— oh gosh those hands.

You felt the familiar desire build in depths of your stomach and took the opportunity to start the day off right. You began to make slow circles around your clit with your right hand as you imagined your left hand being his. You started by touching your neck then making your way to your breasts, giving them some love by kneading your nipple. You licked your index finger and thumb and went back at kneading your nipples making them harden. You felt yourself climbing higher so you increase the pace of your right hand. Images of his arms around you— the thought of his frame just being able to engulf you. Him touching your curves, your neck, his lips on yours. The thought of him dipping a finger in you was enough to send you over the edge during this session. You moaned and inhaled desperately as if you were holding your breath this entire time. God you needed to have sex ASAP. Your fingers and occasional use of a dildo were only going to do so much for you.

_Knock, knock, knock._

You groaned as your post orgasm high was short-lived as the bane of your existence walked through your front door yelling your name.

“Do you always sleep in this late? Also, we could hear your little masturbating sessions outside,” said the short, pale,unnatural red head that walked through your door. You hated her and all of her entitlement. She wore her money like many of the women in the business.

Maritza was your father’s partner, most recently turned girlfriend. She was in her late thirties and thought she was your mother. Literally the farthest person from it. Your mother had only been buried for a week when your father brought her home.

You were snapped out of your thought process with her loud clapping.

“Hello, are you listening to me?”

“Yes. How can I help you?”

You glanced at the clock, 12:45pm. Great, you thought to yourself.

“The new recruits are here. Red, hopes we can get your final guard in this set,” she said while she went into my closet surely to look at what she could grab.

“Right. I’ll be right out in a second. Just let them know I am awake,” you said trying to get her out of your room.

“Oh they know you’re awake. They heard your orgasm all the way downstairs.” Your cheeks immediately flushed. Oh gosh.

You quickly showered, got some bell bottom jeans on and a red button up blouse that showed a little cleavage and some black heels to wrap up the outfit.

_They already heard me moan, why not see my boobs, too_ , you thought.

Your hair was curled and you were ready in record time— 45 minutes.

Alana had breakfast ready so you decided another 15 minutes of keeping men waiting wouldn’t be too bad. You ate the ever delicious breakfast Alana cooked: eggs, bacon and pancakes. The American ways were starting to rub on you and you were not sure if you liked that or not.

Breakfast done. You made your way to the guard house— past the pool house, entertainers lounge and arrived at the lawn that was laid out in front of another Spanish style building meant to serve as a portion of the guard’s sleeping quarters.

There you saw Red. Red and Alana were the only people in this whole place who you have known since you were little. You remember having a crush on Red when he had just been introduced to your family. He started off as your father’s driver, then part of security detail and now he was here, 15 years later as head of your security detail.

He was wearing his usual white short sleeve button down, khaki pants and brown shoes. You do not know how old he as, he never seems to age. His light complexion, blonde hair and green eyes never gave away much emotion. Yet, he treated you like family.

“Hey Red, what do we got here?” You asked playfully as you turned around.

“Nice of you to join us. We were just discussing the rigor of training.” His familiar husky voice said.

As you turned to face the men in your presence, you froze.

It was _him_.

The man you had been fantasizing about for the past month was there in front of you! He was here wearing a red and black flannel, tan holster, khaki jeans and black heavy duty boots.

_What is going on!_ You yelled in your head.

“This this Jason, Albert and Flip,” Red interrupted your thought.

“It’s nice to formally meet you all.” You bit your lip as you extended your hand to Flip.

Your hands and eyes met. Immediately, your felt yourself clench with anticipation and you held your breath.

“Nice to meet you” Flip said your name with ease— music to your ears. Your cheeks flushed red.

You tore your hand away to not raise any concerns on Red’s end. You greeted the other two recruits while managing to not make eye contact with Flip again.

“Alright well, I’ll leave you all to it, “ you said with your head down, “I’ve got some things to tend to.” You made a quick 180 turn and made your way back to the main house.

You walked into your office, not bothering to turn on the desk lamp. Settled in your office chair and given a second to breathe, you turned on your desk lamp and got to work. It was impossible, but you kept at it because you had way to much success in the past month. You would not let your wandering mind undo the success you had in the past month.

Against all odds, you had proved your father and his social climbing girlfriend wrong. You had tracked the shipment of 300k all without a hitch. No alert to the feds according to your intel, but you could never be too sure. You switched the routes of travel and had bought three new 18 foot trucks to begin hauling money cross country in this manner. There was no need to have our money shipped in via postal service— too risky.

You had also started a moving company, to make easier to travel cross country. Of course, that entailed actual employees and accountants, but hey it had been two weeks and you had already received 3 million in laundered money and 200k in business revenue. A win by any standards.

You spent your day making calls on the secure satellite phone that was set up for you. Being an international business woman was draining especially when you spend the better part of your time attempting to get a hold of your father, but no luck. In the middle of it all, you had time to send Maritza back to her hellhole of a home in Arizona. Then by the time you knew it was 2am. Gosh, how did it get so late?

You tried to get more work done, but sleep won. Sleep always won.

With your heels in your hand and blouse unbuttoned, you exited your office. You heard rustling on the couch next to your office and instinctively pulled your shirt together. You were surprised to see that Flip had been sitting outside of the office this entire time. Still in his red and black flannel, holster on the floor.

“What are you doing here so late?” You asked in efforts to shake yourself from tempting thoughts.

“Well, Red thought it would be a good thing for each one of the recruits to get a crack at your night life. I took first watch,” he said almost chuckling.

“He really knows how to torture you guys. I have no night life besides sitting in that chair,” you pointed at your black office chair.

He laughed. “Could have fooled me. The way you acted in the club not long ago gave me the opposite impression.”

Your cheeks flushed. You started walking towards your room to the left of your office in hopes of breaking any tension he might get a hint of.

“I am glad I know your name now.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m going to go to bed now. Good night.”

You felt his gaze and turned back one more time before shutting the door.


	4. The Assignment

Flip rolled into worked on Friday after his night out at Stan’s. Still very drowsy. He made his way into the detective’s bullpen of the Colorado Springs Police Department.

He sat at his desk, coffee he had picked up in the staff room in hand. His mind flashed back to you. You grinding on him. Your taste— boy was he still craving more. Flip’s cock hardened underneath his pants.

_Now is not the time_ ,Flip thought to himself as he got up from his chair to adjust himself.

“Your night went great,” Ron stated confidently as he walked into the room.

“You could say that,” Flip said with a smirk knowing he was holding back.

Truth is, after all of that grinding and touching, Flip had to go home and take care of himself while thinking of you. He could not get you out of his mind. You had intoxicated him. His hands remembered every curve of your body. His lips remembered yours like the back of his hand. He truly wanted to run after you. Ron knocked him out of his daydream.

“So when do you see her again?”

“I’m not sure,” Flip said as his hand ran through his hair in frustration.

“What do you mean you’re not sure?”

“I didn’t get her name.”

“Wait, what? You both looked like you were feeling it,” Ron said with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, well—” Flip was interrupted by the chief.

“Ron, Flip, in my office now!”

Flip and Ron were settled in the two uncomfortable chairs in the chief’s office.

“Alright gentlemen, we’ve got an order from the higher ups.”

Flip and Ron looked at each other.

“Who’s higher than you Chief?” Ron asked.

“The federal government, kids. Although they are fairly new, the Drug Enforcement Administration, thinks we got a big fish operating here in Colorado Springs,” said the Chief as he smacked his lips and poked out residual sunflower seed from his front teeth.

Flip and Ron’s mouths dropped wide open and Flip popped a cigarette in his mouth out of nervousness.

“Why do they need us?” Ron asked.

“Well they just need some of us locals to take a crack at them. They don’t have the men to pull off a sting operation just yet. So you and Flip will pull some of those theatricals from a couple years back.”

Flip took the cigarette between his index and middle finger, exhaled the smoke and interrupted the Chief. “Sorry Chief, that’s a no-go for me. I am only 34 and want to live out my life. If these cartels are as dangerous as they say, I am okay—”

The Chief stopped him in his tracks. “You would not go untrained. We have some folks from the DEA and FBI coming in next week. They have offered to help us out with resources. Give them a shot Flip. Either way, Ron would be helping out this time, too.”

Flip and Ron looked at each other for a second. Flip sighed, “Only if we get adequate training.”

“Great. The you two have an assignment,” the Chief said cheerfully.

The next couple of weeks, Ron and Flip were training on undercover protocol.

The rules were simple:

  1. Agents are to gather intel. Reports are due at the end of the week at the set location: Nina’s Cafe in Colorado Springs.
  2. Do not give any background information besides the story that has been drafted for the agent.
  3. Do not mix fake IDs with your real ones. Separate lives. (Flip only had his last names changed)
  4. Agents do not get involved. They will be persecuted for any crimes committed while out in the field. 



After what seemed like months of training with dry and humorless FBI and DEA agents, it was decided that Flip would go out into the field first. The only lead he was given was a flyer saying “Driver’s Needed. Inquire at address.”

He drove up to the small store front in a shopping plaza. The neon on the front said National Moving Company. Flip knew a front when he saw one. He was just that good at his job.

He got off his truck, lit a cigarette and made his way to the front desk.

A small ginger woman sat at the front desk with her glasses on the computer screen. She looked middle aged and in desperate need of a new prescription.

“Hi, I wanted to get more information about the job posting,” Flip waved the flyer.

The woman did not look up. He took the cigarette from his mouth and tried again.“Hello, I was wondering if I could get some information about this posting.”

The receptionist finally looked up startled by the large man standing in front of her desk, “Oh, I am sorry, I did not see you there.”

“No worries ma’m, I just wanted to get some information about this post.”

“Sorry about that dear, but all the positions have been filled,” she said with a frown.

Just as he was about to give up, Flip heard a male voice coming out of the office at the very end.

“You’re doing great,” said the tall, blonde, light-skinned male.

Flip was not discouraged. “Are you sure there aren’t any other positions? Maybe security detail? I just came back from Vietnam and in desperate need of a job.”

“Oh, how I wish we needed more help, but we are very new and just starting up,” said the ginger.

“Can I leave my number? Just in case an opportunity arises.” Flip batted his eyelashes.

Just as the receptionist was about to hand Flip a pen and paper, the male interrupted.

“Hey there Cass, I hear we have a veteran looking for a job. Name’s Red,” he said shaking Flip’s hand.

“Flip.”

“What’s your experience out in the field?” Red asked.

“Special weapons, sir.”

“Ah, just what I am looking for. Got any family Flip? A girlfriend?” Red asked with enthusiasm.

“No, sir. No time.”

Flip and Red dove into conversation. Flip careful to only let on what he was given. He asked for IDs and other identifications. He also asked for military records, which Flip was able to produce thanks to his friends in the DEA. Next thing he knew, it was August and he was packing up to move to a mansion in Colorado _Springs—er,_ more like the security guards guest house.

The first day on the job was eventful. Making sure to not be late to the pick up spot downtown, Flip was out of his apartment at 6:30am. He would not miss it very much as it was too cramped for him. The man who picked him and another recruit, Albert, said his name was Green.

_Am I going to get a ridiculous color name, too?_ Flip scoffed at the thought.

He walked into the giant mansion, two suitcases in hand and being greeted by Red and a petite gray-haired woman, Alana. It was now 8:30am and Flip was grateful that Alana had made breakfast for everyone.

He was directed towards the security quarters at the northeast end of the manor. He walked over, winded by the walk and set his bags down. He was instructed to get settled as they waited for the boss to wake up.

The room was about the size of his apartment. Five people lived here and they all seemed to be top dogs. According to Flip’s drafted narrative, he specialized in weapons, which might be the reason he was held with higher regard than the two others they picked up.

Flip walked back into the mansion at 12:15pm and heard moaning coming from the upstairs.

_How professional is this arrogant asshole? Getting a quick fuck in before you start the day_ , Flip thought.

“How about I give you all a tour of the grounds,” said Red as he rolled his eyes.

The rather short tour of the grounds landed them in front of the security house— Flip’s new home.

“Ah, there she is! Gentlemen, you are about to meet the boss,” Red said.

_You have forgot to be kidding me_ , Flip thought as he looked up. Your cheeks flushed and looking as amazing as he remembered. He felt himself twitch in his pants and made himself snap out it of it as quickly as possible. He did not want to get a hard on in front of the guys, more importantly, his new boss.


	5. Spoiled Little Rich Girl

It had been two weeks since Flip had showed up at the manor. You did not know how to act on the rare occasions you saw him. You caught him looking at you a couple of times as you took a morning walk or went out to the pool house for some fresh air. You still daydreamed about him, even continued to masturbate every night trying to rub the desire out, but that was doing very little for you nowadays.

No matter the day and whether you saw him or not, you made sure to dress in sexy casual clothing that complimented your best features. Today you chose a white sundress decorated with sunflowers.

It was 11am on Friday morning at the end of August, next week you would be wrapping up the biggest month in the business. You headed to your office first thing in the morning these days. Summers were busy apparently, Americans purchased more drugs than you ever thought. It’s almost like they wanted to be numb.

Alana brought breakfast and sat with you as you ate in silence. Once finished, she picked up the dishes and walked downstairs, leaving the door cracked as you had instructed her before. An open door policy at the boss’s office makes for happy employees— a lesson you remembered your father had taught you.

You had called to check in with him earlier in the week. He praised all of the newest additions to the business and your success. He mentioned how you were able to put your degree to work anywhere and followed up with something that alarmed you.

“Hey _mija_ , its common for the boss to call us for an end of season meeting. Expect a call from him at the end of the week.”

The ‘big boss,’ you remember how that phrase raised the hairs in the back of your neck. There was a huge possibility that you would have to present yourself to the most powerful man in Mexico, Angel Felix.

The phone rang and your heart stopped.

You held the bulky phone to your ear, “Hello.”

“Greetings,” he said your name, “it looks like you have been settling into your new role.”

It was him, it was Angel. You were frozen in place.

_“Bueno?”_

“Sorry boss, I just did not expect to hear from you today. How can I help you?”

“There is nothing to worry about child. I was calling to invite you to a _fiesta_ here in the South,” he said with such pride.

“A party, huh?”

“Yes, the entire company will be getting together for a close of our busy season. It would be nice to have you here, taking your seat at my table so that everyone can meet you. How does that sound?”

You scoffed, “Well I can’t turn down an invitation from the _jefe_ , can I?”

“It is best you don’t. So I’ll see you here next Friday. You could stay at my house. Good bye now.”

And with that your first conversation with the richest man in Mexico had ended. “So much for avoiding him,” you said out loud.

You heard shuffling outside. “Avoiding who?”

You recognized his low voice, almost a hum. You froze. It was Flip.

“Hmm. You said you were avoiding someone?” He reiterated.

“No one,” you lied. “Sorry, I did not hear you switch shifts,” you paused and signaled him to enter your office.

“Well then that means that I must be doing my job right.”

You chuckled, “I think I’ve heard every shift change. You must have just caught me off guard.”

“Can we talk about what happened between us?” He asked while taking a seat across from you. His eyes focused on you, a clear signal of his curiosity.

You had not given much thought as to how this conversation would go, but you had surprised yourself in the past. Not that a relationship between boss and subordinate would be a good thing.

“And what did happen? To my recollection, nothing happened. Innocent kissing and grinding are not reason enough to warrant a deep conversation,” you played the dumb card hoping to mask your overwhelming desire to have him rail you.

A pause. Then his intentions became apparent. His eyes became dark with hunger, looking at you sitting across from him.

“And what would warrant a deeper conversation miss?” He asked.

Your body reacted to his voice. You felt a familiar warmth in your core. _What is this?!_ , you thought to yourself. You leaned back on your chair in hopes that the distance would do something for your craving.

“I’m waiting,” he said as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

“Are you demanding something of me? To my understanding, you work for me. You do not get to demand anything of me,” you replied as you stood from your chair, shut the door and leaned on the desk only inches away from him.

You took the chance to see him up close again— like you had that night in the club. His face, his black hair that looked as if he had just ran his fingers through it, his upper body covered by a black and white flannel, his holster and his intoxicating smell of cigarettes and leather.

You gave in and broke the silence, “How about we don’t talk?”

He answered with a smile.

Without any words, he saw the desire in your eyes that matched his. He wasted no time stood from the chair and lowered himself to grab the back of your thighs and sit you on your desk. You grabbed his face and pulled him toward you until his lips met yours. He tasted just as you remembered, nicotine stained mouth with a hint of mint. You lost control, all of the nights you had teased yourself at the thought of him made you want this moment even more, so you deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore your mouth.

He broke away from the kiss and you felt as his right hand caressed your cheekbone down your neck and your clavicle. Then he used both hands to rip your dress right down the middle. His brown irises full of desire— he took you in, lace bra cupping your breasts and the panties to match.

You had never been so thankful Alana stocked your closet with beautiful clothing. With all of your confidence you placed your hands behind you pushing away any paperwork in the way to give him full access and granting him permission to touch you.

He wrapped your legs around him and then he proceeded to tangle his hands in your hair. You moaned in response to the tugging on your head. You arched your back so your bodies would be close and he could feel your nipples harden. You felt his left hand make its way to your neck. He pushed you away and he squeezed your throat. You let your legs drop from around his waist and moaned at the pressure at your neck.

“You look so beautiful with my hand around your neck,” he said your name and you felt yourself soaking through your panties.

With a savage look in his eyes and hand on your neck, his right hand explored your body. His eyes following his right hand’s every movement. Over your breasts and kneading each nipple through your bra, down your stomach until he settled at the top of your pubic bone.

You leaned over to get a better view as he teased your pussy, petting it as if it was precious. You felt your wetness soak through your panties and you moaned. You pushed your hips towards him begging him to touch you. He squeezed your neck trying to get your attention.

You looked into his eyes. “You promise to be quiet?” He asked.

You nodded in anticipation.

With that, his eyes went back to your cunt and you felt the pressure between your legs grow. This man had not even laid a hand on you and he almost had you undone. He moved the thin fabric covering you and his index finger and middle finger prodded your folds open. You let out a moan and Flip tightened his hold around your neck.

His two fingers roamed between your folds then let his thumb join. His thumb found your clit and he began to make small controlled circles. Your core clenched as you felt two fingers feeling out your entrance. You could barely let a peep out with the hold Flip had on your throat—a blessing in disguise.

His fingers dipped into your entrance. “You are so fucking tight.”

He stopped the circles on your clit and began pumping his fingers into your pussy. You loved how two of his fingers made you feel so whole. You started thrusting into them. He pulled his left arm towards him bringing your neck and face with it. His lips met yours with a needy kiss, tongues tangling with one another. His aggressive pumping started getting sloppy and that’s when you felt it, your orgasm was about to rip you apart and he was not even in you.

“You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” He assumed as he stopped pumping his fingers and focused on your clit.

You nodded as much as his hold would allow.

“Good. I want you to look at me when you cum. Make sure you remember who make you feel like this,” he demanded.

His words were enough to get you over the edge and you came. You looked deep into his eyes as if to photograph this moment in your hazy mind. He pumped his fingers in and out of you as you clenched around them and rode out your orgasm.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Flip slipped his fingers out of you, released his hold and you gasped as black dots invaded your eyesight.

“It’s Red, can I come in?”

“No!” You yelled.

“Alright. No need to yell. Do you know where Flip is?” He asked

Flip stiffened. You needed to think of something fast or you possibly would not see Flip around for long.

“Umm, yeah. He needed to use the bathroom. I let him use mine since it was closer. I’ll have him come look for you when he’s back.” You lied as best as you could.

“Thanks, I’ll send a replacement over.” He said before you heard his foot steps retreat towards the staircase.

“Guess you better look for Red,” you looked at him apologetically because you knew you would not be able to return the favor today.

He lowered himself and kissed your neck as if to soothe it.“Such a good girl,” he breathed onto your neck.

“Mmm,” was all you managed to say.

“Can we continue this some other time?” He asked as he made his way to the door.

You nodded.

“I’ll see you around then,” and with those words he made his exit.

Still on your desk, you laid back with your hands on your temple trying to process what had just happened—you had given into your desire. You rubbed your palms on your temple and realized that Flip had just made you feel so much more with three fingers than any boy had ever.

You were not in the mind set to keep working. So you wrote a note for Alana to read when she inevitably cleaned your office in the morning:

_Sorry for the mess. Pent up frustration got the best of me. Wake me up after you read this. Ask Red to join me for breakfast, we’ve got to talk. Thank you. Love you._

You made your way to your room, showered and went off to bed. Then it hit you, what happened today cannot happen again...

You tried to convince yourself of that for what seemed like hours. Anything between you two would hurt you and him, but then an idea came.

_Well what if its just fucking?_ That does not do away with my rules.

With that, you drifted into sleep.

“My _niña_ , its time to wake up now.”

Morning already. Ugh.

You rubbed and opened your eyes to find Alana sitting on your bed.

“I can always count on you Alana,” you said as you sat up to hug her.

You showered and slipped into blue bell bottom jeans and a thin white long sleeve blouse. No jewelry today— the blouse’s front tie was enough. A pair of big sunglasses, a pair of brown wedges and that completed the look.

Alana had breakfast ready and Red walked in right on cue. You often felt lonely eating at the long extravagant dinner table so you settled for the breakfast bar.

“How are you doing?” Red asked.

“Good, I feel slightly proud of myself,” you said shyly.

“You should be. I am proud of you. God knows your dad is, too. Who knew, huh?”

You hugged him, “Who knew what? That I would enjoy doing this?”

He nodded.

He congratulated you and you dove into the looming subject of the upcoming party. Apparently, the boss’s invite had relieved Red as you would not have to travel with a big entourage. Seeing as Blue knew more of the daily events in Mexico, he would be accompanying you during your trip. Red insisted you took one other guard. You never fought him because at the end of the day, this was his job and he had always been outstanding.

“I think I will let Flip go out and get a taste of life out of Colorado Springs. Poor man went to war and has not travelled.”

You were silent for a second. _What is this life?_ You questioned to any higher ups that might be looking down on you. The one time you had welcomed being alone for the rest of your days, this man comes into your life and makes you lose all sense of reasoning.

“Are you sure?” You worked up to ask Red.

Red was dumbfounded. “Has he given you any reason to doubt him?”

“No, but I just have not seen anyone in action much. I do not have any context to go on,” you said casually.

“Well,” Red said your name, “he knows how to shoot better than I do, knows hand to hand combat and is a trained solider. I trust him.”

“Also, it would please your father to not have any man attempt to get close to you. The boss can get a little hansy when he’s had too much to drink. So I think Flip will act as your plus one,” he continued.

Your jaw dropped. “You know, I think that is a little much, but maybe you’re right.”

You did not want to put up a fight. Red did not know your internal battle and you were sure as hell not about to say, _there’s a conflict, I want to fuck him and he already fingered me_. You giggled a little bit.

After a moment, you asked Red to have Mauricio prep the car. You needed to go shopping today because next week you would be walking into a meeting room with all of the cartel heads to introduce yourself and the system that has been making them rich.

When it was time to go, you got into the car with Mauricio in the drivers seat. You did not really pay attention to the follow car and its passengers because it only reminded you that you were never alone. Nowadays, you craved time alone. Always being around people that were either ready to take a bullet for you was a little intense. It also made good food for thought, what would life be if you weren’t born into this family.

Before you knew it, you were at Bloomingdales. Mauricio rolled into the drop-off area and you got off and strode inside. The follow car’s door opened and closed as well, someone was following you into the department store. You took a peek back to see who it was— Flip.

He had come on this trip with you and you had just noticed. Your cheeks were instantly red.

Flip was wearing a white flannel lined with a black and red pattern, holster on and jeans to go with it. In his left hand, he carried a black brief case that Alana had packed with $150,000, cash. It made sense for him to come along.

Flip kept a proper distance from you, but you felt his gaze. You wandered into the racks of clothes, but you could always spot him. You were never one for shopping. Just didn’t have the patience for it, so you were surprised when you actually found something you liked in a reasonable time. A white satin dress. You loved the way that strappy looked on you, your shoulders were a feature you really liked. To top it off, it had a slit that ran down your right leg.

Dress in hand, you made your way to the menswear section. Flip was too tall to get lost in the crowd and his size just made him stand out even more. From a distance and between the clothing racks, you observed him. The way his chest fell, how his impatience triggered his hand to make its way through his hair. What a man, your thoughts were interrupted by a tall blonde in a black pant suit.

“Can I help you?” She asked in a condescending tone.

“Yes, can you size him up and let me know if this suit will fit him,” you said while pointing at Flip and signaling at the all black suit on the rack.

“Sure, but miss this is a $55,000 suit?”

“I asked you if the suit would fit him, not the price,” you snapped.

She went pale and nodded her head. She measured Flip and made her way to the counter. Determining that the suit would fit him, you wanted to argue, but then realized that his chest was wider than you thought. Signaling her to ring you up Flip gave you the briefcase he was carrying this entire time. The total in the case was $150,000.

She followed up, “Your total is $105,000. Would you like to learn more about our financing option?”

You rolled your eyes, popped the case open and removed a couple of stacks and shut the case. “No, I’ll be paying cash,” you said as you pushed the money toward her.

Walking away from big purchases was what got you off. You enjoyed the power of it all. Having the money to purchase anything you wanted. It was almost as satisfying at any orgasm. With a smile on your face you walked away from the counter and towards the exit.

“You really are a spoiled little rich girl,” Flip said.

“Wow, for a minute there I thought you had gone mute,” you teased.

“It’s my job.”

“Oh yeah, what else is part of your job?” you stopped in your tracks and turned to face him. He crashed into you and he towered over you. You must admit, even for you, this was a bold move.

Just as you were about to turn away from him, he grabbed your bicep, “anything my boss needs.”

Your body reacted and your pussy clenched at the thought of him meeting your every need. You felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment. It was all confirmation that he still wanted you.


	6. Born and Bred

_Bliss._

_On the dance floor of your favorite club. You were dressed in a black pantsuit with diamonds around your neck. There was no music just you dancing in the middle of the black dance floor, the marble accents on the floor were pulsing red, and you heard the door open and close. Flip._

_You did not react to his presence. You simply kept enjoying yourself, but that's when it hit you, you were home, in Spain. Flip was not supposed to be here. So you knew this was a dream. It was confirmed when Flip picked you up, instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist and met his soft lips.The kiss was merciless, hungry. Your fingers tangled into his hair and pulled. He moaned into your mouth._

_You felt a cold surface on your back. Finally with some support, his hands began to hurriedly explore your body. He broke away from your lips, "This time we'll get to finish."_

_On cue, your body was aflame, you craved his touch on your skin. You could not take the anticipation any longer. Your wetness had gathered in your center making your panties soak. Your clit begged to be touched, but all it was able to find was the seam of your pantsuit, you began to roll your hips into it and Flips abdomen._

_"So eager," Flip whispered into your ear._

_You nodded._

_You were close. Flip met your lips. He knew you were about to give into the feeling. So he stopped your grinding and located your clit through the fabric of your suit. He made fast paced circles and with his other hand he found your neck._

_"You're going to cum now and then on my cock," he demanded._

_You nodded._

_"I want to hear you say it."_

_Panting. You were panting, but managed to get the words out, "I'm going to cum on your cock next... ahhh," you moaned as you were taken over the edge._

_His circles became slower and he took his hand off of your neck. This high, you could never get enough of._

_He set you down on your feet and turned you toward the wall. He moved your hair away from your neck and kissed gently. He let his hands roam the fabric of your clothes until he found the zipper on your back. You felt and heard as he unzipped you._

_"I want you to turn around and take this off. Let me look at you," he instructed into your ear._

_You obeyed. You turned around and felt his gaze follow your every move. The fabric pooled at your feet now._

_He walked toward you, "you're mine."_

_His lips were on yours, once again you were off the floor with your legs wrapped around him but this time you felt him waiting to be sprung free. Coldness met your back and your hands shot down towards his belt buckle. His mouth on your neck nipping at it as you successfully unbuckled his belt._

_"Señorita," said Blue._

_Blue?!_

Your vision was blurry. The sun was intense and hurt your tired eyes.

"Señorita," Blue said again while knocking on the car window.

You opened the door. "Didn't anyone tell you that its rude to wake a sleeping lady?"

"Sorry boss, but we are here."

You immediately snapped back into reality. The flight to Guadalajara had not been pleasant. The plane was small and turbulence was a nightmare. You were relieved once you were on land again. After that, it was a whole two hours to get to Mr. Angel's head quarters.

Rubbing your eyes, you looked out the front windshield in disbelief. The mansion was impressive in size and just stunning. A cream color of a sort, Spanish style two story house that rounded the driveway in such a beautiful manner. You saw gardeners surrounding the entire front area of the house, that you imagined they were prepping for tonight.

You got off the car and noticed Blue had moved on to greet Flip in the car parked right behind yours. You glanced over for a second and he caught your eye as he ran his hand through his hair. You two had barely said a word to one another since you got back from the shopping mall last week. It was all closing out the busy season to take some good numbers back to the boss and Red making sure Blue and Flip would not fuck up.

You were greeted by Magdaleno, a tall dark-skinned man who you had only assumed was Felix's head of security. He carried himself in a way that made you feel that he was in charge of this household when the boss wasn't around. He mentioned that Mr. Felix regretted not being able to greet you but he was out doing errands. Honestly, it was relieving.

He led you through the massive grounds and brought you around to meet Victoria, the head of household. Her kind blue eyes made you feel more comfortable than you were in Magdaleno's presence, mostly because she reminded you of Alana. Victoria was short, light-skinned and a red head. She led you through the dinning room, welcomed you to come by and eat once you were settled.

Finally when you arrived at double doors, you were relieved to walk through to see the massive room and a bed! Gosh, you needed sleep. You decided that it was time for rest so you shedded your jeans, shoes and plopped onto the bed.

Waking up was hard. It was always hard, but this time you jolted awake as you heard someone in your room.

"Sorry I did not mean to wake you," said Flip.

You made a lame attempt at trying to compose yourself and hide your half naked body under the blankets.

"No worries, is something wrong?"

"Not really, we are just sharing a room and guests are arriving."

You jumped out of the bed and went around looking for your suitcase.

"I showered earlier while you slept so I'll just wait for you to get ready," he said while you practically ran into the bathroom.

You showered, slipped into your white dress and applied some light makeup, with exception of the bold red lip you chose to compliment your outfit. It felt like you had been in the bathroom for ages, but truthfully, you spent most of your time practicing the little blurb you wrote for yourself.

Looking straight in the mirror making sure that were no stutters or falters. Tonight you needed to impress America's most wanted. The people that were filling the streets with cocaine, heroine and other drugs that caused more pain and suffering than you liked to think of. Conflicted by the thought of it all, you could not deny the pleasure it brought you to get away with federal crimes. It almost excited you as much as sex and shopping.

Get yourself together, you cannot sound conflicted in front of all of these people! You thought to yourself.

You had been hearing the boom of the music and wanted to avoid it for as long as you could. You took a deep breath in and decided it was time to head outside. You exited the bathroom into the bedroom that looked more like a small suite.

"You ready?" Flip asked.

You turned to find him sitting on a couch with his legs propped on the coffee table directly in front of it. He looked amazing— clean. The suit fit him well and made him look like he belonged here.

You shook the nervousness and shyness off, "yes, I think so."

He got up from the couch and made his way to you. Standing directly in front of you, he pressed his body against yours. You were paralyzed.

"What are you—" your question was interrupted by his lips crashing against yours. You took advantage and kissed him back. You craved this kind of attention, it would definitely ease the nerves. Alas, the kiss was short, but your desire ignited in the depths of your stomach.

He took a step back, "if I am to be your plus one, I think its important for us to look the part. Don't you think?"

You simply nodded.

"Shall we?" He said signaling towards the door.

You headed down to the booming party. The house and outside were dimly lit. The only light sources you saw came from the DJ stand settle in the middle of the dance floor and from the bar that was fairly busy. You walked around the area with your arm around Flip's. He did not know it, but he was the only source of safety you had here.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for the guest of honor. The boss himself. Everyone was talking about him and asking the associates of his whereabouts. This made you feel uneasy. You decided to wash the feeling down with a martini you grabbed from a waiter walking by.

"Nervous much?"Flip asked.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"No, I just spend enough time observing you so I know a nervous tick when I see one," he said looking you straight in the eyes.

You froze at the thought of Flip observing you during his shifts. You thought he didn't pay any attention to you, just sat or went along for the ride. In the short time you have been around one another, he had gotten to know and understand your body language. 

You were relieved when you heard applause as it would distract him from your reaction. You looked up to the stairway leading to the party— Angel Felix walking down the stairs in a gray suit. He was younger than you had expected. Decent looking, but rather short for your taste.

Everyone had their eyes on him. He was being greeted by politicians, policemen and other associates. You felt a squeeze on your hand and you noticed you were bouncing your left leg the entire time.

"Sorry another nervous tick of mine," you whispered to Flip.

"I know. Do you want to take a walk? Maybe calm your nerves?" He prompted as he placed a hand at the small of your back and led you toward a quieter part of the grounds.

You nodded. Once out in the garden area, you decided that it was time for the ultimate coping mechanism.

"Actually, do you have a cigarette?" You asked.

He nodded and pulled his pack out followed by a lighter. You took on from the pack and he extended his hand with the lighter in hand and provided a light. He looked you in the eyes as you successfully took your first drag. He joined you with a smoke of his own.

"I've never seen you smoke," he stated almost as if he was asking.

"Yeah, I smoked a lot at home. It's hard to find someone without a cigarillo in their mouths."

"Ahh, that's right. You're from España. I seem to always forget that," he said while mocking the Spanish accent. He took a drag, "I guess I don't really know much about you besides the fact that you like dancing, shopping and well, money."

You exhaled smoke, "that last one is not something I completely agree with. It's one thing to like your job, its another thing to be bred and groomed to take over."

"How so?" He asked.

You looked into his deep brown eyes looking for any reason to not answer that question, but his question was sincere, genuine.

"Well, it's one thing if you choose it, but in my situation, its all I've known. One day I'm smoking pot in my room and the next my father explains the complexity of the business and the role drugs played in it," you paused.

"Back home, I did not see as much of the actual product as I am seeing here. I only saw the money and a little bit of cocaine here and there. We focus on finding new routes in Spain," you continued wandering if you should just stop there, but it continued to flow, " I don't do this for the fun. I am actually feeling a little guilty about bringing so much addiction to the streets, but I am genuinely scared that I won't be good at anything else so I am embrace it. This is my life, the life my father chose for me before I was able to. At the end of the day I want to be able to make him proud and take care of him."

It was not until Flip's hand prompted you to look at him that you realized you had been looking at the ground the entire time.

"I'm sure you would be good at plenty of things besides running this shit show," he said as he cracked a smile.

He lowered his lips to meet yours. It started off gentle, but you opened your mouth to invite his tongue in and he proceeded to deepen the kiss. Your core ignited and you pulled at his shirt to bring your bodies closer. Everything ceased to exist and you wondered what this feeling was. Was it desire or a feeling that you had actually been understood at a cellular level?

You heard someone clear their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt señorita, but the boss has called the meeting," said Blue as he looked Flip in the eyes.

You nodded, crushed your cigarette bud on the ground and looked at Flip once more before you followed Blue into the crowd and into the massive house.

You took a seat in at a large conference table. The room was fairly large, with a chandelier hanging at the center of the room. There was 12 individuals sitting at the table including you, the newcomer. The people surrounding you were what you assumed were everyone's guards, or crayons as you referred to yours.

"Thank you for taking the time to make the trip," your name fell from Angel's lips.

You immediately straightened a bit, "Thank you for the invitation, its an honor to be here with you all."

Everyone went around introducing themselves to you. You did not bother to learn any of the men's names as most of them looked the same to you, but what struck you most was that there was only one other woman sitting at this table.

Seeing only one other woman at this table filled you with pride, so when it was your turn to speak on the current state of affairs in the US, you did not falter.

"The DEA is a fairly new organization in the states. It will take them several months, maybe even years to get off the ground. We are taking advantage to lay staple routes and alternatives in the event that some states are quicker to establish a department," you continued to explain the money laundering. How it had all been possible because you created a front company. You explained the elimination of the mailing system and why it proved to be unreliable. Everyone seemed engaged.

You got through your entire run down of operations without a hitch. In fact, you had even been able to notify them of the big money delivery they would be receiving in about two weeks. You felt relieved that you were able to make a good impression. It made you sure that you were just as good at your job as you thought. It was exciting— almost as exciting as shopping. 

Your mind immediately went to your dream earlier in the day. You were high on success that you just wanted a fuck. You clenched at the thought of Flip. God, you wanted him. You sat up in your chair and you felt your panty line on your clit. You squirmed. How you wanted to get off right now. It was frustrating to sit through the rest of what sounded more like a pissing contest. You kept thinking about Flip and the thought of just devouring him tonight.

At the end, Angel asked you to stay behind for a few minutes. Ugh, this could really not be more inconvenient!

After a few minutes, everyone exited the room and left you and Angel alone.

"May I ask why I was asked to stay behind?"

"Isn't this beautiful?" He asked completely disregarding your question.

You walked over to him. He was looking at _The Last Supper_. You were never very religious, but you knew the gist. It was tragic, to be sitting in a table with your closest friends, sharing a meal, all without knowing you were being betrayed.

You answered his question with a simple, "yes."

"I find myself in a very similar situation right now. You see, three out of the 11 here tonight are planning to split from our organization. They think I do not know, but I am not stupid. Sinaloa has the numbers to break away, but they are also loose cannons. They think they can solve any dispute with brute force and ignorance. _Pendejos_."

"I'm sorry, I was not aware," you reassured him.

"Of course, I was not expecting you to catch on so quickly. You do not get to see this side of the business in your line of work. Nonetheless, I did want to ask you for a favor," he paused, "hold off on sending their payment."

You thought about it for a second. Would it be wise to start conflict between yourself and a large branch of this organization? It would be more stupid to refuse to follow orders from the boss himself.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, I will await your instructions."

"Perfect."

"Now if that is all, I will go ahead and make my way back to my date," you said as you turned toward the door.

Once outside, you exhaled loudly. The length of your dress in hand, you looked around to see if you could spot Flip.

"Everything okay?"

You knew the voice, you welcomed it into your space any time it was near. You turned, it was Flip. He was leaning against the wall where you had just exited.

"Yes, it was actually. I was just looking for you," you said honestly.

He walked towards you until your bodies were pressed together. He closed any gaps as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Oh yeah, what for?" His rumbling voice asked.

You did not want to talk, you just wanted to be in control. So you tiptoed and wrapped your arms around him.

"For this," you said before you met his lips.

You wanted to pick up where you left off before you were pulled away for that dreaded meeting. You wanted him to feel how much you wanted him. So you pushed your tongue into his mouth hoping he would get the point— he did. His spare hand made its way to the nape of your neck and wrapped around it. Gosh his hands were huge. You could feel it almost encircle your entire throat.

He broke away, "should we take this somewhere more private?"

You nodded and giggled as you began to lead the way back to your room.

Once through the door, you dropped the straps of your dress and slipped out of it. Just like in your dream, your clothes were a puddle at your feet, you had purposefully wore the lingerie you had seen in your dream, all black lace bra and panties to match. Flip turned after locking the door and gawked. His hungry eyes made your core light up.

You were letting yourself be reckless tonight. You were going to get fucked tonight, by the man you had been dreaming and fantasizing about for so long. You did not care if you seemed desperate. You just wanted all of him.

"God you look so fucking good," he said as he stepped forward and extended a hand out to touch you.

You slapped it away. "No, no, no," you said wagging your index finger in his face.

He contemplated it for a second before his eyes lit with desire and extended his arm once more this time going straight for your neck. You attempted to pry him off, but it was useless.

"You already control every other aspect of my life... It's my turn," he said in a greedy tone.

His willfulness to defy you, his boss, made you feel a familiar wetness between your thighs and your nipples hardened. You nodded.

"That's a good girl," he said as he caressed your bottom lip.

He grabbed your hand and made his way to the couch he sat earlier today. He sat spreading his legs as far as he could taking up most of it while you remained standing.

"On your knees baby girl," he said with a dark tone.

You obeyed. You settled on your bum on the backs of your feet, immediately feeling your panties flex and graze your clit. You wanted attention so your hand shot down to your core instinctually. You instantly moaned as you parted your entrance, but Flip's interrupted any action by taking your hair into his hand and pulling you so you were face to face.

Your chest was on this hardened cock. You couldn't help but notice how big he felt on you.

"You are mine tonight, understand?" He said through a labored breath.

You nodded.

He let you go, loosened his tie, unbuckled his belt and let his length spring free. He stroked him self three times and then looked you in the eyes. You felt your wetness this time you had soaked through.

"Suck," he demanded.

You sat up ready to take him in your mouth, but instead looked him in the eyes and licked his bit of pre cum from his slit. With your mouth now around his full girth, you planned to work your way to his entire length, but you felt his fingers tangle themselves into your hair and he pushed you all the way down. You nose coming into contact with his fuzz.

You gagged and he pulled you back up. Relief.

He continued to guide you up and down, you caved in your cheeks to squeeze him a little tighter and allowed your tongue to circle his head every so often. You were brave enough to even let him touch the back of your throat ignoring the tears that pooled in your eyes.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

Not caring about the rhythm he set, you decided to speed up and with your right hand felt around for his balls. You held them in one hand pulling them down.

Without notice, Flip grabbed you from your underarms and lifted you so that you were sitting over him now. Feeling self conscious about your weight, your cheeks reddened. That feeling soon went away as Flip lifted your chin with his right hand as his left shot straight for your cunt.

He moved the thin fabric over and dipped two fingers in stroking your pussy.

"You're so wet for me," he said as he brought those two fingers to his mouth, tasting your wetness.

Your desire burning now. You bit your lip as he relished over the juices on his fingers. Your pussy demanded attention, you felt the weight of your arousal so deep in you, you weren't sure how long you would last. You unintentionally moaned.

"Do you want my cock?"

"Yes," you pleaded.

He lifted you both off of the couch and dropped you on the bed. You watched him as he shedded his shoes, pants, his shirt and his tie.

"Face down, ass up, arms behind your back."

You obeyed. He grabbed your wrists and began to tie them with his silky tie. His hands wandered your body until he found his way to your hips. He slipped your underwear off making you feel more exposed than you already did. The air that hit your cunt made you desperate.

"You have such a beautiful ass," he said.

You only heard him and felt his hands as your vision was obstructed by your own body. You felt his hands caress your legs and make their way to the round of your bum. He slapped your cunt and your eyes rolled back at the feeling of the impact. Suddenly, his lips were at your cunt. Parting your pussy and lapping up your wetness. You writhed in pleasure and he kept you still by holding you down with a large hand on your back. His nose was at your entrance as his lips found your clit. Your bud was on fire, his licking and sucking threatening to make you cum so quickly you hadn't even been able to process what was happening.

You moaned.

"Ahh, I'm going to cum," you exclaimed.

"Then cum for me," he growled into your pussy.

Without any warning, you felt an orgasm so intense it ripped through you. You were sure that anyone within a 100-foot radius heard your moan, but you didn't care. Flip's sucking and lick transitioned to kisses. He kissed every bit of your cunt and then up your ass.

"God, Flip," You moaned.

"Now, you get my cock."

He rammed into you. You felt so full, you swore you felt him in your stomach.

"You're so fucking tight," he moaned your name.

He set his hands on your hips and began to set a fast pace. You felt your need for release building once again at the pit of your stomach. Flip reached a hand over to grab your hair and pull your upper body to meet Flip's.

"You needy bitch. You want to cum again don't you?" He laughed.

You nodded feeling pathetic because you had never been this sensitive with another man.

He dropped your body back against the bed and held your head down. He pumped faster and faster. He breaths were becoming ragged and pace sloppy. His hand left your head and shot down to your cunt. You felt your second orgasm creeping up on you as he began to rub quick circles on your clit. Your walls clenched around his cock making it harder for him to maintain his pace.

"God, you're going to make me cum," he said while digging his finger nails into your hips.

"Fuck," you yelled as you felt your orgasm take control.

Your legs gave out and you felt his right arm hook around your waist to keep you up. He continued to pump in and out of you, then you felt his hot load spill into you. His cock twitched inside you and his body spasming in response.

He groaned and laid both of you on your side. You both laid there breathing loudly, until he softened and slipped out of you. He undid the knot at your wrists and you brought them to your chest to rub them. Flip propped himself on his right arm and prompted you to lay on your back. He silently asked for your wrists. You extended them towards him. He took them in his hand and kissed them.

"You are perfect," he said before kissing your lips.

The moment ruined by his cum seeping out of you, forcing you to clean up.

You took the chance to shower and get ready for bed. Wrapping your hair into a manageable bun, you slipped into a silk night gown. Making your way back to the bedroom, you noticed the lights were off and Flip was fast asleep on his back. You climbed into bed attempting to not make any noise but Flip's drowsy eyes turned to you.

"Come here," he said laying out his arm inviting you to cuddle into him.

You cuddle into his naked body, feeling safer than you have since you arrived on this side of the Atlantic. He kissed the top of your head before you both drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you all think!


	7. Madrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Y/n’s backstory.  
> TW: Lots of violence in this chapter. Loss of a parent. Gory.  
> Feel free to skip through stuff that you may not be too comfortable with.

_Mom passed away on Monday morning. She had been caught in the crossfires of a deal on Sunday night.They thought that regular date nights would save their marriage. Father had decided that he could make a quick stop at Marco’s Nightclub for a deal, but the stop was not quick and went south. Mom had waited in the car the entire time, but when there was no way the problem was going to get solved that night father left the club knowing he would regret it later._

_After dinner, there was an ambush on the way home. They had passed on the follow car that evening and it was only father, mother and Red in the car. Two black cars hit both sides of the car and opened fire. Red always wore a vest so he came back with minimal damage, father got hit a couple of times, mostly on his legs, but mother had been hit on her chest and stomach twice. She was rushed to the hospital, but she did not stand a chance._

_You woke up on that Monday morning getting ready for school. It was the last week of the semester on your last year of high school. You would be able to leave your home soon to pursue a degree and you could not wait for the extra freedom. Alana knocked on your door eyes puffy and barely able to contain the tears that were coming out of her eyes. You quickly made your way across the room._

_“What’s wrong Alana?” You asked._

_She sniffled but was barely able to talk. You asked again, but nothing._

_You then heard Red coming up the stairs, but you did not leave Alana’s side. Red came into your line of sight. He was injured. Had a couple of bandages on his arms and head. You understood._

_“Father?” You asked, ashamed to admit that losing him would not have affected you as much. You hoped you were right, but he shook his head._

_You collapsed and felt a pain like no other. You knew you would not be able to recover from this. She was everything near and dear to you and your father’s decisions had gotten her killed._

_“Where is he?” You spewed at Red._

_“He’s downstairs making some calls,” he gestured at the stairs._

_Without any words you made your way out of the room almost pushing Red out of the way._

_“I don’t think it would be wise to interrupt him right now,” he almost yelled, but you had your mind made up. You wanted answers what stupid decision had he made that got your mother killed._

_You did not knock, you barged into the office and looked him dead in the eye._

_His green eyes met yours and the tears that threatened to make escape you were signal enough to make him hang up._

_“I will have to call you later. I love you mi reina,” he said._

_As if it added more fuel to your fire, your face got red and the tears began to spill._

_“Who in the hell are you calling queen?” you demanded, “My mother, your wife of 30 years just died and you are already calling someone else queen?!”_

_He put his hands up as if surrendering, “princess, you knew that our marriage was not doing so well. In fact we had just talked about separating completely last night.”_

_“Puta mierda. That is no excuse. We still have to bury her! She was my mother. If you have any respect for me you will fucking wait,” you spat._

_“I am respecting her, I will not rest until I find who did this,” your father said silently promising as he looked into your irritated eyes._

_You did not finish the last week of school, but of course the professors were very understanding of the situation. You buried your mother two days later and spent the rest of the week sulking and mourning in bed. Your friend Andres reached out to see if you would come out for the graduation, but you passed. That did not stop your group of friends from coming to get you. Your best friend at the time, Paola, got you out of your bed got you into a flattering fuchsia dress and made you go clubbing with the guys. You drank, too much, but Benjamin took care of you that night._

_The morning after, Red came knocking at your door. Head pounding you told him to come in. The news were incredible and just what you wanted to hear._

_“We found them,” Red said unable to look you in the eyes._

_“I want to see them,” you paused, “no, I want them to hurt like they hurt me.”_

_Unable to fight with you, Red nodded. Red had felt responsible for the events that had transpired leading up to that night. He constantly beat himself for not being more vigilant, but deep down you knew that his decisions or actions were not to blame._

_Without a shower and nothing to eat, you headed downstairs. Red knew you would want to go see the men that had killed your mother so he drove you to the secluded country house where they held five men._

_You walked in and saw four of your father’s henchmen wiping their hands. The five men tied to the chairs were not doing so hot. Three of them had teeth knocked out, the other two had an eye completely swollen. You made your way around the wooden room to the counter where the tools were laid out. Then you saw something you liked, a wooden bat._

_You looked up at the men who had just beaten the prisoners, “do you mind?”_

_They looked at Red._

_“Are you sure?” Red asked._

_“Certainly,” you said as you swung your first hit at the man closest to you._

_You wanted to make them feel the amount of pain they had made you feel, nothing was going to stop you._

_Their names: Felix, Armando, Leopoldo, Manuel and Edgar._

_After taking a couple of swings at their abdomen, you stopped._

_“Alright, you are all going to tell be what roles you played in it all. If you do not cooperate, you’ll be losing a couple of deditos,” you said looking at Red._

_He nodded as he signaled one of the henchmen to follow your orders. You were glad someone with experience was present because you had not severed fingers in your life._

_Armando and Manuel quickly gave them away as the shooters. After they gave the information you wanted, you had them killed, a merciful death, you thought._

_“Alright Felix,” you said as you squatted down to meet his eyes, “who shot the passenger side of the car?”_

_No response. You looked at the man with the wire cutters in hand, “lets go for the pinky,” you said as you moved to Leopoldo._

_“Alright Mr. Leopoldo, who shot on the passenger side?”_

_He looked at you with tears in his only open eye as he heard Felix crying and yelling in pain as he had just lost a finger._

_“It was Edgar! Please do not cut anything off, I have a daughter she’s only two.”_

_“Well the woman you ambushed had a daughter, too. Me. Your daughter will grow up just fine not knowing a puta mierda like you,” you said as you gave the signal for his swift execution._

_You had Edgar moved to another room and let Red finish off the man in the other room._

_You cried outside the door where he was being held, but your sobbing was masked by Edgars who was crying because he knew his fate. Your head hurt, but you were going to finish this._

_Red came out of the room where you had just heard a shot fired._

_“Promise me this is the only time you will be doing this. This is my job,” Red said looking into your eyes._

_“I can’t promise anything right now,” you said as you got up and headed into the room. You lost something that day and you knew that you would try fighting what you had become._

_You closed the door and began what had been the most gruesome act of your life. You never thought you had it in you, but by the end of that night you had become a murderer, a disgusting one at that. You had made him act out the whole scene, how he prepared for the shots and how he aimed and pulled the trigger._

_Edgar would not be recognized by anyone. The hand that had fired the shots at your mother had been completely shredded. His right eye gouged out. When you had just about enough, you put a gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger yourself as soon as you were satisfied with the amount of begging. You were a monster and you knew there was no coming back. This was what the family business was sometimes and you had just fallen into its arms._

_Red spent the entire summer cleaning up after your lash outs. Usually any man that looked at you in any way. Benjamin was able to soothe you at times. He became a big part of your life as he helped you step away from the monster you had become. You saw a future with him as he followed you to university. He was your support system and he had helped you heal, except that being back home after graduation did you no good._

_You had acquired power in small deals of the business and did not feel like a pawn anymore. Power brought back your anger and that anger was fueled by the desire to not let what happen to your mom happen to you. You would have control over every situation except when your anger took over you. Like the night you crashed your car. You and Benjamin had started a heated argument at dinner over your demeanor and actions. He did not like them. In the car, the conversation continued with you in the drivers seat with more alcohol in your system than you liked to admit._

_“Leave it all behind. You do not have to be like your dad, please make a change and lets go away,” Benjamin pleaded._

_“You want me to walk away from everything my family has built?” You paused, “you do realize that the only reason I was able to go to school at the place I met you and university are all because of this right? Our money is not clean, if you wanted a marchioness you should have hooked up with someone else.”_

_You thought of Renata, your high schoolmate who was old money rich. Her family had developed the finest wine in Spain. He perfect body and blonde hair. It angered you that she represented everything you could never be. You would always be the “Narco Barbie” of the city._

_“Why would you say that? I don’t love you because of your money! I love you because of who you are, who we are.”_

_“And who are we?” You asked._

_“We aren’t these people,” he said pointing at your glove box where he knew you kept your gun for emergencies._

_Mad and drunk you open the glove box and grabbed the gun._

_“Mierda,” he said your name in a frenzy, “what are you doing?_

_“We aren’t these people?” You asked waving the gun in the air, “then get out of the car.”_

_You lost control of the car as you attempted to step on the brake but your drunken coordination made you step on the gas. That night he had more than enough reason to walk away. You didn’t blame him, but it still hurt._

_All of this was your Father’s plan the entire time. He wanted you to get a taste of the actual business and not just a little deal here and there, so he sent you away._

You were angry this morning. You ran through your familiar combinations, jab, cross, hook, jab cross. You had recently taken up boxing as it was an effective way to vent your frustrations. Red and Blue spent time with you in the gym making sure that given hand on hand combat, you would be able to protect yourself. Not that it would be needed, but one could never be too careful.

Too many things had changed since you came back from Guadalajara almost two months ago. You had become Angel’s right hand in the states. Ever since your meeting it seems that the Sinaloa cartel was dropping the ball on their share of work on this side of the border. The cartel trusted you so much with their money that when the inevitable fallout between the larger organization and Sinaloa had become apparent they asked you to be the point for distribution. You were actually touching the part of the business you wanted nothing to do with at earlier this year, but there was something you could not deny— you were enjoying it. Angel had even gone as far as bestowing the name “Madrina” on you, you were the cartel’s godmother— you were on top here in the States.

Although you trusted Red and Blue with most of the ground operations, you knew you had to be a part of the distributor recruitment. The distributors you hired would now be the heads of smaller warehouses where the product stashes resided. The distributors then hired men to do the selling for them. Putting yourself at the head of the US portion of the largest Mexican drug organization was a thrill, but also carried great responsibility. You now had to be more careful. It was actually at one of the distributor meetings that a gun had pulled on Red. Red had urged to carry a hand gun yourself, you knew how to use it so you really did not mind. Still he would make you practice when he saw you pent up in your office for too long.

With this new role, there came more guns, violence and security. Also, there were ten new recruits that Red now called the front line. Unfortunately, they were hired for just that— the front line. In the event you were ambushed, they would be the first to go while everyone else had time to think.

With Sinaloa building from scratch, you were not going to take your chances. They knew of you, not where you were staying. They knew of the front company, but you were able to take precautions. The moving company had been clean of any illegal activity for nearly three weeks and you were taking a more old fashioned approach to shipping money. It was more work on your end, but they were precautions that had to be taken.

The change of operations in the entire cartel had changed your home operations as well. The basement of the house had been transformed into an accounting firm, so to speak, with a dinner table with six chairs around it and four bill counters. Every night, four women sat in the basement to run money on the counters.They were all people who had come in highly recommended by the men in your protection detail. You oversaw the packing every night until the late hours as well, which would often explain your short temper, but it would not explain your overwhelming urge to slap Flip every time you came near him.

“Whoa there!” Red exclaimed.

You hadn’t noticed, but your swings were becoming more and more aggressive.

“A little more aggressive than we normally are, don’t you think?”

“Sorry about that,” you said while wiping the sweat accumulating on your face, “lets call it.”

Red nodded and exited the room.

You laid on the ground exhausted.

_The morning after Angel’s party you woke up in an empty bed. You laid there for a minute relishing in the events of last night. He had taken you like no other person before, but letting him stay in control could never happen again. He was your subordinate and you had to maintain that in bed._

_After a while, you realized that Flip was not in the bathroom. He was not in the room at all._

_You wandered around the room but could not find a trace of him. You sat on the edge of your bed, wondering what went wrong. There had to be an explanation you thought._

_A knock on the door._

_“Hi señorita, we are all packed up. Would you like me to come in and help you?” Blue said._

_“No I am fine. Where is Flip?”_

_“Oh, he headed back on the first flight. He said something about Red needing him back.”_

_You packed and made your way back to Colorado Springs to find that Flip had not actually been called back. In fact, he had lied to you. You had gone as far to ask Red about his early departure, all you were met with was Red’s answer, “He felt uncomfortable. My bad, I should not have sent him out there so early on.”_

Since then, he had avoided you like the plague. You took every chance you were able to so that he would be in the same room with you. Not that you wanted to discuss the events, but you were going to make his life a living hell. You created cruel and unusual punishments for him. Like just a couple of days ago whenyou hired a bad distributor. You made Flip beat him to a pulp, no gloves, no breaks, his knuckles were bruised and swollen for days.

_“Call in Flip,” you said with a cigarette in your mouth._

_“Are you sure? I can probably do a better job, said your own personal butcher, Green._

_“Yes, we have something to settle,” you said trying your very best to not give anything away._

__

_Green shrugged and headed out of the warehouse office. You dropped your cigarette butt on the floor and squished it._

_You squatted so that the man that was tied to the steel chair and gagged would look you dead in the eye._

_“Are you a religious man Sergio?”_

_Sergio, a foreign man you decided to take a chance on, was sitting on the chair with fear in his eyes. You swore they would almost pop out._

_He tried speaking._

_“Shh, shh, shh. I am not going to hurt you,” you paused, “I just want to know who taught you to steal and spend other people’s money.”_

_On cue, Flip walked in with a puzzled look on his face._

_“You asked for me?” He asked._

_“Ahh, now this man, he will hurt you,” you said looking Sergio in the eyes._

_You got up and turned around so you were looking at Flip._

_“Let’s get started, shall we?” You asked raising your eyebrows so Flip would get the point._

_Flip walked towards the man that was tied down. A little after, you heard the first blow._

_Four, eight, ten, you lost count._

_Flip looked at you as if he was asking if he could stop._

_“You have another hand, don’t you? Another useless person that did not get taught properly,” you sneered._

_“Madrina, please,” Sergio pleaded._

_“Tell me where the money and product are you thief!”_

_Sergio ended the night saying he had hid the money with his girlfriend. Flip’s hands were a mess and Sergio’s face and upper body were not doing any better._

_You ordered for Sergio to be killed that night and walked out._

Anger was something you now associated with Flip, more so because you had opened up to him and been very honest about the business with him. You would never admit it, but he still relished in the sexual experience. He had fucked you exactly how you craved and something told you that he had only scratched the surface on what he was capable. No one had ever taken control of you, too scared of anything leaving the room and getting back to your father. With Flip it was different, he did not know your father, he only knew of the power you had and it was thrilling. At the end of the day, the thought did linger, _what if he just used me for the thrill of fucking the boss, you shook the thought away._

You got up off the floor, smoothed out your black one piece and headed upstairs to shower. As you walked up to your bedroom door, you noticed it was open. You heard Alana’s voice coming from inside and one other voice, the one you had once welcomed but now did not want to hear, Flip.

“Where should I put these?” Flip asked.

You walked in and cleared your throat. You noticed an insane amount of clothing and bags on the floor and six more in Flip’s hands.

“Sorry my _niña_ , I thought I’d be done by the time you came back upstairs,” Alana apologized as she walked up to you to embrace you.

“That’s the least of my worries,” you said as you glared at Flip attempting to burn a hole through the back of his head.

You must admit, he looked just as good as ever, at least on his back end. Black jeans, what looked like a white button down, boots and his hair was just a little longer and curly. He did not turn to look at you this entire time.

“I’ll be out of your way in a second,” Alana said setting you free from her hug.

“Stay as long as you’d like I’m just going to shower and head into the office.”

An idea suddenly popped into your head.

This was the closest you’d been to Flip since the warehouse incidentso you took advantage to remind him who he worked for, you needed to remind him who was boss. You began to undressed yourself and then brushed Flip’s arm as you walked by him to enter the walk in closet and your bathroom.

You felt his eyes follow you into the restroom and decided to go for the kill. You turned around and looked him into his hungry eyes.

“You there, sorry I forget your name, can you grab me my towel? It’s on my bed. Thanks,” you smiled before closing the door.

Alana had been too busy with your wardrobe clean up and renewal to notice the interaction.

You got in the shower and before you knew it, you heard someone knocking on the door.

“Come in,” you said in a sing songy voice.

As you heard him come in, you knew you had to be strong enough to not turn around to look at him. That was a danger. You had to stay mad until he told you what the hell was wrong.

“Your towel,” your name fell from his mouth as if it were a whisper.

“It’s _madrina_ to you,” you snapped.

“As you wish,” a pause, _“madrina,”_ he said in a low tone.

He closed the door.

A sigh followed by a chuckle escaped your mouth.

You exited the shower, got dressed in anything comfortable. You had a couple of calls today with your father and Angel. You opted for a white spaghetti strapped short one piece that would pass for workout clothes but you did not mind living in comfort, you topped it with a floor length pink fuzzy coverall. Barefoot would do. The days were all about just getting work done. There had been no time to go out, you hated it, but work had become more demanding.

You started your call to your father.

“Hey _mija_ ,” your father’s familiar voice rang, “how are you, princess?”

“Not bad, I guess. How are you?”

“I have been so proud of you. The boss got back to me the day after you were at his place, he said everything went perfectly.”

“Yeah, I think it did.”

You talked business for what seemed hours. He had told you of the new business deals in Spain. You were happy that he had so much success, but he was also just really good at what he did. He was in the process of helping Angel secure a whole fleet of airplanes. You eyes widened, you knew that business was booming under you, but you did not realize that it would call for a whole airline. He would be traveling to Central America to meet with the head of the Juarez branch of the organization, Amadeo.

Then it was your turn to go over your current operations. You told him about your warehouse manager struggles. To which he said, “mija, they are like your security. You need to sniff them out like weeds, only the strongest will survive. It’s a lengthy process but worth it at the end.”

You hated that he was right. He praised all of your work and even your new position in the organization. He brought up the fateful mistake that landed you here, claiming that it did you some good. At that you rolled your eyes. The only thing it had done was take you away from your home and so incredibly close to the woman your father called his “wife.”

“Anyway, I have some good news for you!” He interrupted your thoughts.

“Oh yeah, Maritza is coming again?” You asked sarcastically.

“Hey, be nice please,” he paused, “Benjamin came to the house looking for you about a week ago.”

Your heart stopped.

“He said he was planning on going over to see you in the next couple of weeks. I gave him Red’s number so he could coordinate pick up.”

“You what? _Mierda_ , what makes you think I want to see that _hijo de puta_!”

“Sorry, I figured you would want to see him. You did cry when he broke up with you. You don’t do that often, I thought it was special,” he said sincerely.

“Well clearly you weren’t around for most of my life. I’ve had very emotional highs and lows, it does not mean that he was my one and only, besides, I do not want to get tied down. I just want to fuck dad,” you said purposefully trying to anger him.

“Well how about you tell him that when he gets there,” he said brushing off your comment.

“I’ve got to go, talk to you some other time,” you said as you hung up the phone.

You sat back on your chair, wondering how you were going to handle Benjamin when he arrived. Should you stop him from coming. Maybe tell Red to not answer his calls.

You groaned loudly. You thought about skipping the last call, but avoiding a call with Angel would not be wise.

You picked up the clunky phone and called Angel.

“There’s my favorite girl,” he said enthusiastically.

“Here I am,” you couldn’t help but chuckle.

_What is this life?_

Never did you think you would become his favorite person on this side of the border.

“Look, I do not have much time, but I am glad you called. Your father and Amadeo are onto a very big expansion of the organization. I think it is the perfect chance to stop the _Colombianos_ in their tracks. What do you think?”

“Well, anything to help you and grow the business. What did you have in mind?”

“More on that later, but for now plan on being in Palm Beach, Florida in two weeks,” he said as he hung up.

“Florida?!” you yelled in your empty office.

You thought about the timing and realized that Benjamin might be in town then. He really could not have picked a worse time to not be part of this, you thought. You remembered your last night together and you flinched. So much had changed since then, you had let the side that he hated take over and you loved its new cleaner shape. It was a perfectly controlled persona and it was fun. Power had consumed you and you welcomed it— you were addicted to the high. You did not want anyone holding you down, even Flip.

“Something must be really wrong with me,” you said to yourself. Women your age craved love and attention. All you were craving now was power and control.

As if on cue, Red knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

“You look like shit,” he stated.

“Gee thanks,” you scoffed.

“ _Mija_ , you could use a night out.”

You nodded.

Flip was in his room writing on a sheet of paper. That sheet of paper was the single most dangerous thing in his room and your property for that matter. They were his notes. It had every movement of your before and after Mexico laid out. It even contained the address of the one warehouse he had been to.

_We now have the single most powerful person of the Guadalajara cartel on our side of the border. New responsibilities acquired over the last month._

_Basement is full of money. No more money on trucks. Moving company is clean._

_Alias madrina._

_New warehouse off Hill street._

_New houses in Nevada, New Mexico and Arizona have been acquired, more on this when I get more detail._

_Violence is beginning to pick up._

The list went on. He looked at it to check its accuracy and put it away in a book that had been passed down when he was given the room. It had been only a month since his last information drop. In the last, he had included the trip to Mexico leaving out the events of the night that included his lips on your pussy.

He felt himself getting carried away in the memory.

_God she felt so good_ , he thought.

He looked at the suit in his wardrobe. It had been dry cleaned and placed in a cloth bag. The single most expensive thing he owned. Truth is, he regretted having put you in that position. It was his fault. His moment of weakness that had influenced the night, as well as, the way you kissed him before you entered that dreadful meeting. He was also scared that he had been the one to flip your switch. You had changed and he was not sure how much he liked the new you. On one side, he found your handling of new power and increasing responsibilities very sexy. On the other, he was scared of what you would do to him if you found about his true objective. He rubbed his hands and flinched at the memory of a bloody man tied to a chair.

_Knock, knock._

Flip fumbled with the list and shoved it into his shirt pocket.

“Come in.”

Blue came into the room, “Hey man, can you do the follow truck tonight?”

“She’s going out?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, alright. I got it.”

Blue exited the room and Flip relaxed. He pulled the list out of his pocket and neatly folded it so it fit in an envelope for his drop off at Nina’s.


	8. The Truth

Flip was ready to leave the house less than ten minutes after Blue asked him to take the follow car tonight. Not much to consider when getting dressed, he would not be going into Stan's tonight, he had other plans. Jeans and a flannel would do. He made his way to stage the pick up truck at the driveway to make a quick exit. If there is something he learned in the past two months was that your temper had drastically changed with the men in the house, especially him. He did not want a reason to piss you off.

He sat in the car waiting for everyone to get situated. Not long after, Green came to join him in the pick up truck as well as one of the new front liners.

"Why are we taking the newbie?" Flip scoffed.

"Calm down big man, you were in his shoes only a couple months ago. I would not be too sure you're sticking around just yet," Green said in a serious tone.

Flip shrugged his shoulders, "Well at least Red likes me."

An unspoken argument had come up between Green and Red, mostly because you had been unhinged and were doing all the gruesome work yourself or as a form of punishment for others on the security team.

"Look here, a girl with anger and daddy issues is not going to do my job. She should get fucked properly to take care of that," Green scoffed, "I am going to talk to the actual boss when he comes to visit. Put that brat in her place."

"Will he come visit? We are thriving," Flip pointed out trying not to show how upset his comment made him.

"He has to, especially for the holidays."

Flip shuttered at the thought of being in the presence of your father. He did not like to think about you talking about him to anyone. Truth be told, he was nervous when he came back from Mexico a couple months ago. He was not sure if he would be fired for the mere fact that he abandoned his post, let alone having fucked his boss. He had done a lot of thinking between then and now, everything surrounded you. How anything he discloses to the DEA would affect you.

The current growth of the empire had passed just laundering money, it was now full on packaging and selling at local and warehouses in the west coast. He admired you for all of the work you had accomplished. Although there was a part of him that grew fearful of you, he also became more curious about you. To his understanding at Felix's party, you did not enjoy any part of the business it was something that was chosen, but here you were doing what nobody thought you would be able to do. If this were not all illegal, he swore you would be most the successful business in this god forsaken country.

Green interrupted his thoughts by smacking the car dashboard.

"Let's go," Green said pointing at the stingray, "we don't want the bitch getting mad at us."

"I'm sure. she prefers madrina," Flip responded.

Flip followed the stingray the entire way to Stan's. He could vaguely see the back of your head. He did not even see what you were wearing tonight because he had been in deep thought, so when he saw you get off he froze.

You were wearing a short black dress with white thigh highs. The dress hugged you in all of the right ways and your ass looked amazing, almost threatening to peep out.

_God that looks so good on her,_ Flip thought as he heard Green hop out of the car.

"Alright man, see you in a couple hours," Green said as he knocked on the car frame.

The newbie made his way to the front seat and you drove away from the club. Flip turned his head to look at the poor soul.

"No man, you gotta stay outside of the club. I am going to go park the car and wait, feel free to radio me when you see any movement," Flip instructed as he threw a radio onto his lap.

Without any words he jumped out of the car and Flip drove off. Conveniently four blocks away from Stan's he arrived in no time. He parked the truck a couple of stores down to not draw any unwanted attention. As soon as the front clerk saw Flip come in, she signaled him towards the back room. Flip read the signal and made his way to the furthers corner of Nina's.

It was a small inventory room almost as small as his room in the manor. It was filled with baking ingredients all packed into clear containers. In at the end of the small room, Flip found the Chief Bridges.

"It's getting pretty sticky Flip," he said while piercing the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on Chief?"

"We have another cartel moving into town. We have been seeing more movement besides your current assignment."

"What does this all mean?" Flip asked.

"Well it means that her highness pissed off some people. Got any idea who it might be?" Chief Bridges asked.

Flips face reddened with anger. The Chief's remarks reminded him of Green's blatant disrespect for you. He managed to conceal his emotions and really thought about the question he was just asked. Flip did what he did best, he acted to be deep into thought about it. After seeing your true colors in Mexico, his job had gotten that much more difficult. He knew that this is not who you were meant to be. He wanted to protect you from any possibilities that might see you behind bars anytime soon or worse, dead. After all, his second job was to do just that, protect you.

He was truthful in hopes that he would disclose any ideas he may have.

"No Chief, I cannot think of anyone. I just know that the operations on this end got a lot more complicated and more substance is rolling through. It has gotten more violent but you can read that in my report. Any intel yet?," Flip asked as he handed the chief his notes knowing that the information he had given was public knowledge and nothing would hurt you.

"We have just heard that it is a growing operation from down south," he paused as he opened the envelop Flip had handed to him.

"Thank you, and keep your guard up. With this new competition in town, we might have to send Ron that way. We need as much intel as we can get. We need to take either them down before we have a full on addiction problem in this town. By God, we are not going to let our Colorado Springs become the joke that Florida is," Bridges said as quickly skimmed the piece of paper and saluted at Flip.

Flip nodded his head in agreement and took the chance to exit.

_What would Ron think about me right now?_ , Flip asked himself as he made his way through Nina’s

He had to get back before anyone noticed his absence. As he exited Nina's he noticed two people in the alley. He got closer as the individuals began exchanging goods of some sort. When he got closer, he realized that it was a drug deal.

"Hey man, can I help you?" The tall and muscular man that looked like the dealer asked.

Flip froze and thought of the different ways that this could all go. He opted for the option that would get him home later on tonight.

"Yeah, any chance I can buy some off of you?" He asked casually.

"What are you looking for? Some snow or greens?" The dealer and buyer instantly relaxed.

After the whole ordeal, Flip found himself walking back to his car with a gram of cocaine. Once in his car, he chuckled at the irony of the entire situation.

"I'm an undercover cop and I just bought cocaine off of some street dealer," he said as he continued to laugh, "who have I become?"

Playing with the little baggy between his fingers, he realized what the chief meant. There is a neighboring cartel now trying to sell in the territory and this was about to get real messy. Someone would have to be arrested before anything could get more violent than it already was. He found himself conflicted at the thought of seeing you behind bars in a tan jumpsuit.

He scoffed at the thought. He often wondered why he had become so protective of you since the day he met you in the exact club you were in right now. No doubt you were dancing and taking advantage of the fact that you were not cooped up in the fortress that was your home. The more he thought about you, the quicker he came to the realization that your mere existence had consumed him. It may be the days and nights he spent looking after you, but you were all he could think about.

His radio cut into his short time alone.

"I'm going to need some help getting her out of the club," Green said.

"On my way in," said the newbie, Carlos.

Flip took the chance to show up directly to the club instead of raising any questions from Mauricio.

"Where am I needed?" Flip asked.

"I'm going to go pay the supervisor, if I can find one. It's quite a mess. Newbie, I'll need you on that asshole she's got a hold on. Flip, come grab her," Green said thinking as quickly as he could as he watched everything play out.

You arrived at the club determined to let loose and think about any of the complexities in your life. Your father, Angel, the business, and the looming idea of Benjamin. You wanted to drink yourself to the ground tonight. Maybe even get high, but at that very moment all you wanted was a cigarette. You stood at the bar looking around to see where Green had situated yourself. Taking the opportunity, you popped a cigarette in your mouth. Without asking, a handsome man offered a light. You took a small drag and smiled at him.

"Are you expecting someone?" The stranger asked.

You simply shook you head.

"Great. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, whisky for me please" you said as you took another drag from your cigarette.

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. He turned towards the bar and you went back to your previous task— looking for Green.

In the past couple of weeks, you had noticed how much you angered him. He truly did not know how to hide how much he disliked this side of you. The side of you that craved power and control over every situation. Truthfully, you couldn't blame him, your father had sent his to take car of the situations that you were now taking control of. It's not that you particularly liked torturing people, you just enjoyed being able to hold the life of others in your hands. This side of you was so new to everyone except Red.

You had caught Green calling referring to you as "her highness," "the queen of England," "petty bitch," and your absolute favorite "spoiled fucking brat." You reveled in the fact that your father would soon be coming over for the holidays just so you can pressure him to let you have your way with Green. If you were merciful, it would only be a bullet to the head, but you weren't quite sure yet. Nonetheless, you were hoping to give Green a taste of how much of a spoiled brat you could be. You were here determined to have him carry you out and relive your nights in Spain when all you had to worry about was what you were going to buy the next day.

You kept looking around until you spotted Green at the second level. He was tucked away in a corner close enough to look over the balcony. In a security aspect, he chose the best spot as it provided a Birdseye view. In the "person who has pissed you off almost as much as Flip," he had made the worst decision as he would get a great seat to all of the stupidities you would partake in tonight just to please him.

The handsome stranger was back with your drink. As he walked back you were finally able to get a good look at him. Tall, lean, dark curly hair, blue eyes, all wrapped up in jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt.

This can do for tonight, you thought to yourself as he finally handed you your drink.

He raised his glass and you drank up. He tried to make casual conversation and to your disappointment he was just ordinary, just a pretty face stuck in a small town. A couple more drinks and smokes in, you kept hearing the same thing, he was a local with no ambition to leave, a shame really. He tried asking where you were from, you decided you would be a foreign exchange student tonight. He complimented your looks while petting your forearm. At one point he worked up enough courage to take his caressing up to your shoulder.

You decided that it was time to give Green a show. You reached over to bring the strangers face closer to yours and crashed your lips on his. Tasting of the vodka he had been drinking tonight, you felt his mouth open just a little more. His arms wrapped around you holding the two of you against the bar. You began to get carried away as you felt a bulge forming between the two of you. Truth be told, you were not even thinking about the person you were actually kissing, you were thinking of Flip. How he held you and towered over you. Whereas this man could barely handle you.

You pulled away as felt him shaking and you almost chuckled in his face.

"What? Are you scared I'll bite?" You asked playfully, but really attempting to taunt him. You really hoped he had a little more aggressive underneath all of this mush.

"No," he admitted, "you're just different. You carry yourself with confidence. Nothing I have seen before. It's sexy."

His confession made you unexpectedly blush. You were never a person who carried themselves with overwhelming confidence. In fact, it was only after your mother passed that you had made yourself change because you never wanted someone to have anyone push you around the way your father pushed around your mother.

The stranger caught your attention by waving his hands at your face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I do think it is time that I go," you said as you threw your cigarette in your empty glass and placed it on the counter.

"What do you mean? The night is just getting interesting," he said trying his best to touch you again.

You swatted his hand away.

"I said I am leaving," you said as you turned in the direction of the exit. You tried pushing people out of the way. You began to feel suffocated at the memory of your mother. Had she had a little more control over her life, she would have left. She wouldn't have had to put up with your father and you would probably be living a different life. A life that was not a criminal one. Not like the one you are building yourself right now. Then you felt it, a hand wrapping around your forearm. You were pulled back in towards the crowd and into the strangers arms.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said in a dark-tone.

You did not give yourself a chance to think. You just reacted. You threw your head back, stepped on his foot with all of the force you could gather and used your arms to break free. You continued your walk, now speed walk, towards the exit, but you felt a tug at your hair. You looked around to see if you would be able to catch a glimpse of Green, but were unsuccessful.

Just another job of his I have to do now, you thought as you turned around to face your assailant.

You were angry now and were ready to personally take your anger out on someone yourself instead of by proxy. You landed a right hook under his right rib and he let go of your hair. You then took his head in both hands and brought it to meet your knee. He was on his knees now and attempting to crawl away, but you were not going to let him get away. You got on his back and quickly got him in a chokehold. He turned his body quickly making your back meet the floor. You tried your best to not let him go by wrapping your legs around his torso, but thankfully you then saw Carlos, the newbie come to relieve you of your efforts.

Carlos took over and guided the man towards the exit. You were buzzing and no longer as drunk as you were just before the confrontation. Flip came into view, looking as good as ever, prompting an eyebrow on your behalf.

"What are you doing here?" You scoffed.

"I am here to escort you home," Flip said dryly.

"I'm good, I'll wait for Mauricio up front," you said while waving your hand giving him the least amount of importance. Finally making it outside, you saw the follow truck sitting at the curb. There was no denying that your feet were sore, so you looked at Flip and nodded.

He opened the door and helped you into the truck.

"Will we be waiting for everyone else?" You asked.

"No, they are taking care of the situation."

The engine roared to life and Flip pulled away from the club. Once out of the town, it was only the sound of the engine and Flip's sorry excuse to scan through the radio. He couldn't find anything that appealed to him so you just turned turned down the volume to put yourself out of your misery.

"May I ask what upset you so much?" He asked sincerely, completely doing away with his earlier conversation with himself.

"No," you said quickly.

"Sorry, I did not mean to upset you any more than you are already."

"Yes, it would upset me," then you felt all of the pent up anger flurry inside of you and demand release. "No actually it would infuriate me! You do not get to ask what is wrong when you left me that morning. All without an explanation."

He was quiet and you were grateful that you were able to see the gate that led to your property.

Flip parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"I can assure you that I never meant to hurt you—"

"I really don't care Flip," you lied to him as you hopped out of the truck and slammed the door behind you.

Once out of the truck you took your boots off and walked barefoot to your room. You took the chance to shower and process the night. All of the feelings that you had pent up and fueling your rage the past months came pouring out of you as you showered. You would argue that even your grief surfaced as you had not dealt with it properly only buried it until you could no longer feel it. Of course, after opening up to Flip you felt a tinge of it surface once more.

Mom wouldn't have wanted this life for me, you thought to yourself as you sat on your bathroom floor. You had never given yourself this time to grieve the person you once were. You decided to stay on your shower floor with the hot water running on your back contemplating on your most recent changes. You felt powerful and with enough confidence to hold your ground. Although you have been hurting for so long, you became stronger and you loved it.

You felt a little lighter after your shower and reflection. Feeling like you had just accepted everything you had become and achieved. You even thought about the childish grudge had against Flip. It was really a defense mechanism. You were drawn to Flip blindly. In the times you tried to avoid him you often found yourself running into him. Then you realized, he was smart to run home because he was someone who you should have never been vulnerable with. You had responsibilities and as Benjamin had made it painfully clear, no one deserves to be brought into this life. But there was this overwhelming desire to have Flip take you like he had that night in Mexico.

Flip had touched you and taken complete control. It was like he sensed that you needed to be taken care. He had taken your worries away with an orgasm and god was that amazing.

Your skin was set ablaze by the memory. Flip's cock inside of your mouth, his kisses on your ass, then him splitting you in half all while your face was against the bed. The memory of his grunts and your moans all mixed into a heavenly song. You felt a pooling at your center and knew you would have to take care of this. You began with you left hand, rubbing small slow circles on your clit while your right hand fumbled to your night stand feeling for your trusty wand. Once you found it you let your imagination take hold.

As if replaying the night, you placed your toy into your mouth and to lubricate it. You imagined Flip praising you and you moaned. Still rubbing circles, you turned to lay on your belly and propped your ass up as you had that night. You stopped the circles and felt your slit dripping wet. You parted yourself with two fingers and dipped into your wetness deeming yourself ready. You inserted the vibrator setting at the lowest setting. You let out a loud moan not paying attention to what others thought. You imagined Flip's fingers doing the work of your toy. You pumped in and out of yourself as you felt your orgasm building at the thought of Flip's lips on your ass. Your spare hand went back to drawing circles around your bud quicker than the last. Your orgasm swept through you, breaking you and relaxing you all at once.

You gasped into your bed.

Did I really let myself get that bad? You asked yourself and you cleaned up. Part of you really thought of the possibility that your pent up energy was becoming unhealthy. Your pent up desires and necessities. You got back into bed not wanting to continue the "deep thought" trend that had occurred tonight. You drifted into sleep thankful to the exhaustion of the night.

When Flip had gotten back to his room after the night, he contemplated telling you everything. He hopped in the shower and stood under the shower head for quite sometime trying to think. He wanted to be closer to you. He knew you were much more than this business. You were made to do better things, but here you were, waist deep in crime that he would not be able to do anything about it. He could try to protect you, but it would get him nowhere. He did not have the highest clearance. He played out every scenario in his mind, but every conclusion was him with a bullet in the head or you in a tan colored jumpsuit.

How did I get this deep? Flip questioned himself.

He got out of the shower, got dressed and into bed. Sleep evaded him and he continued to think about you. Who you were and how much you had started meaning to him.

It was always more than a one night stand to him. It had been what he wanted his entire life. A love and desire that consumed him. Of course, as life would have it, you would do more than consume him— you would ruin him. Here he was ready to throw his career away for you, but he could not manage how he would be able to get away scotch free from either side. He continued to think to himself of the possibilities and then it occurred to him. This option would hurt the both of you for a while, but he would be able to manage some sense of rightness in the world. For the sake of his own professional self which he wished to preserve somehow, he decided that this was the best way.

He did not care to think or wait anymore. He glanced at the clock before he opened his door— 3:47am.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Knock, knock._

You opened your eyes in the darkness of your room having heard light knocks at your door. You rubbed your eyes wondering if you were dreaming.

_Knock, knock, knock._

You were startled.

"Alright it was not a dream," you said to yourself ever so annoyed.

_Knock, knock._

"Give me a minute," you shouted toward the door. Thinking of all of the possibilities while you wrapped yourself in your black silk robe, you made your way through your dimly lit room tripping over tonight's boots on the way to the door.

"What in the hell can be so urgent it cannot wait until morning Red?" You said as you opened the door not to find Red, but Flip.

You were quick to close the door, but Flip wedged the door with his foot.

"I would very much like to go back to sleep. Whatever it is it can wait until morning," you said looking at him through the crack he created.

"I really do not think it can wait. I've waited long enough and you're right, I owe you an explanation," Flip admitted.

"That was the alcohol talking and I told you that I don't care," you said leaning into the door as if trying to hurt him.

"No, I do. You opened up to me and I was an idiot. Please just let me inside, I do not want to wake up Red," he pleaded.

Intrigued by his opening statement and the general fear of Red finding out you had slept with Flip, you let up the pressure on the door.

"I'm listening," you said as you opened the door and stepped aside as you invited him in.

You watched him walk in. He was wearing what you could only assume were his pajamas. Gray sweats and a white tee shirt, simple, but you liked how he could look absolutely breath taking in anything.

Flip took the chance to look around the room. He would never let you know, but he was always curious as to why you did not have any pictures or posters. You did not let anything on. Not anything about your past or even your present. He chose to sit on the edge of your bed.

You cleared your throat, "so, explain."

Flip ran his hand through his long black hair and was really putting together his words.

You pressured him again, "did you just want to come into my room and look around like a creep?"

"No, I am just really trying to not mess up this time," Flip said honestly.

You decided to settle on your vanity chair, wrapping your hands around the back rest with your chin propped.

"I was scared. That was obvious. Since the first day we met, I did not want anything else but to get to know you, maybe even take you out on a couple of dates. Had you not been the most powerful woman on this side of the Mexican border, we would have led rather boring but peaceful lives. I imagined that you could be the one. Of course, that all changed that day I saw you on the lawn just outside. I tried to fight the feeling, but when we were in your office that one afternoon I realized that you felt the same way, too. If not feeling that way emotionally, you felt something and you cannot lie," Flip paused.

You remained with a straight face. Mostly because you could not give any emotions away, but also because he was hitting every nail on the head. If it wasn't for your overwhelming amount of guilt of bringing Flip further into this business, you probably would have laid waste to him as you have to other poor souls back in Spain.

He broke the silence once again.

"Then Mexico happened and after getting to know you just a little more, I realized that you are truly everything I have ever wanted. After you fell asleep, I thought about you and what we could be. No matter how hard I thought, it always came back to this," he said while gesturing at the roof over your heads, "the business."

Your cheeks flushed pink. You were not embarrassed, but angry. Angry at the fact that people were to weak to take you on. You had been foolish to think that Flip would be able to take care of your desires.

Before you were able to open your mouth to kick him out, Flip started talking again.

"This does not mean that I am scared of you or getting involved. It is just that we both don't know each other. There is so much you don't know about me," Flip said.

"I could tell you the same thing," you admitted.

He got up and taking large strides around your room. He ran his hands through his hair and finally brought his hands to his face where he let out a long sigh.

"Before I continue, I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you. I never intended to get involved with you after knowing you were my boss," he said.

"Okay," you said prompting him to get on with it. 

"I am going to tell you something that breaks everything that I believe in. I honestly do not know why I came here determined to tell you everything, but this unspoken thing between us is winning at everything. You've turned me into something I never though I would become, a fucking fool waiting for you," he paused again and took his seat back on the edge of your bed.

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to," you said as you got up from the vanity chair and walked towards the corner of the bed he was seated at.

He put his head down and all you could see were his dark locks acting as a curtain between you and his face. He whispered your name and you got chills down your spine with the anticipation of it all.

You lowered yourself and propped his chin up with your hand. You looked into his eyes and saw his genuine concern.

"The last person I was with left me because they would not be able to keep up with it all," you paused, "You were right to run and unable to picture anything without what I have right now. I also truly don't know how someone else would fit into all of this," you said mimicking his earlier motion as you pointed at the ceiling above you.

Once again he said your name and sighed.

"I'm a cop," Flip finally confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you for interacting with my work. I’m really enjoying writing this story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
